


[XZ中心]您好，问就是你死了

by najiulai



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, Xiaozhan - Fandom
Genre: M/M, R18g
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22958020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/najiulai/pseuds/najiulai
Summary: 漂亮赞赞不来看一眼吗:)
Relationships: 赞赞和吊长一米的黑叔叔们的恩爱故事
Comments: 13
Kudos: 61





	[XZ中心]您好，问就是你死了

小赞从高中起就是远近闻名的交际花。那时候小赞还没长开，正值少年发育的时候，身量和体重都上去了五官却没有及时立体挺拔起来，看上去完全就是个普通的丑女孩。尽管长得又肥又丑，赞赞却没有因此自卑，一张小嘴却是极甜的，只可惜这等待遇只有少数几人能体会到这神仙滋味，平日里小赞最看不上的就是身边自负又无能的脑残男生们，无论逮着哪个数落两句，都能在对方的心见上留下巨大的创伤。

没错，小赞模样难看，而且嘴、毒。他脑子转得快，反应又灵活，任谁都是说不过他的，只能恨恨地咬牙切齿，可是呀，这样的小机灵鬼当然不会潜心学习，一到了作业、考试的时候，小赞就像个抓耳挠腮两百斤的胖子，平时的牙尖嘴利，一下子全都没有了，只听他用最甜最甜的声音喊：哥哥，帮我一哈儿嘛。饶是再狠心的人，也就记不起前仇来了。

小赞跟绝大多数人的关系都处得很好。没人知道他是怎么做到的，前一秒还对他咬牙切齿，眼看就要动手欺负妇孺的蠢男人，转眼间便只剩了蔫头耷脑、揉言细语，恨不能将他在手心里捧着，拨弄他的发梢的最细微的一点卷弯儿，被他踩踏在脚下，用粗重乌黑的腿毛摩擦脸颊、下颚和咽喉。

她就是个狐狸精。小赞的好哥们儿舔着嘴唇说。直男开起玩笑来是最没有限度的，人人都这么说，故而也不会有人知道小赞那张小嘴干过些什么。

×

没有人知道小赞的裤裆里藏着怎样的世界。

没人能想到他会去做鸡，那样的脸会被什么样的人买啊，每个认识小赞的人听了这事恐怕都会那么说，不能自理的残废，四百斤的肥宅，还是一辈子没摸过女人，到老了硬都硬不起来却扔想把手指头塞进女孩骚穴的老色鬼？那是因为他们不晓得小赞怎么会走到今天这一步。

他也曾被一万个人捧着爱着。女孩长大以后就会换一张脸，小赞的眼睛长宽了，鼻子挺了，颧骨也没那么高耸入云了，任谁见了都要夸一句美女，我想射在你的脸上。过去认识他的人不敢相信，小赞已经长成了不做鸡都可惜的模样。可有人宠着，他骄横的脾气也与日俱长，再也没人能当面指责他一句不是，而在他劳开金口之前，早就有人排着队把胆敢忤逆他的人通通打入地狱。

小赞变得日益出污泥而不染，典雅、高贵、清亮了。爱他的人为他这美丽模样疯狂心动，更多地用口水和精液不断滋养他，他的脸蛋白嫩得好像一掐就会爆开，爆出水莹莹的琼浆来，他身体里流淌的血液也好像不是红的，而是纯粹透明。人们说，他那样的人是没有心的，因为不配有人得到他的眷顾和垂怜。

哥哥哥哥，少女们这样叫着，用雪白丰满的双乳和温润潮湿的双腿和股间夹着他的画片，男人们则疯狂地想要侵犯和侮辱他，这是他不败的战绩，每个人都幻想将他插成碎片，却又高风亮节、道貌岸然、义正辞严地禁止一切妄图靠近他、触摸他的哪怕念想。绕着他的人既是保护伞也是精神警察，对外的同时却也对他。

小赞有女朋友了。这样的谣言忽然甚嚣尘上。

护着他爱着他的人一下被惹毛了。苍蝇不叮无缝的蛋，你要是清清白白干干净净，谣言是从哪儿来的呢？原来我竟然看错了你，被你那高傲无辜的面孔蒙骗了，你不过是个恶心的卖笑的戏子，吃着老娘喂给你的口水，心里却想着睡别的女人？

小赞他好无辜、好可怜，他周身的坚固堡垒竟然如此脆弱，一根离间的幼苗生根发芽便叫一万人的爱分崩离析。说好一辈子追随他呵护他的人转身就走，可谣言真的只是谣言啊，小赞什么时候喜欢过女人，他下面湿得不得了，每天每天都在等着粗壮的鸡巴插进去，把他插到翻白眼、昏过去才好，但被人坐监牢似的看着的日子里找男人又何其困难，他连一根按摩棒都使得小心翼翼，生怕做得过了，漏出点骚气来被人闻去。

他一下又落入了籍籍无名的人间。那些荣耀与光芒一瞬间不存在了吗？他带着自己完美无瑕的一张脸蛋，想要再博得一丝一毫的关注，却发现就算脱掉衣服，拿起手机，秀一秀肌肉、发点自拍，也唤不回哪怕丁点热切的注视。曾经哭喊着问他要关怀的人仿佛全瞎了，剩下的人只在不愿被他看见的地方啐一句，全身都是毛真恶心。

你们当初不是这么说的，骗子。他真的受伤了，如果只有把那个秘密说出去，如果只有把他下面除了长着屌还长了个逼的事拍成照片，那和做鸡又有什么区别？

小赞站在哥们儿告诉他过的，那些花枝招展下贱又恶心的狗男女做交易的地方。一开始，他遮遮掩掩地，用帽子深深盖着脸，衣服也穿得很保守。然而他一出现还是惹起了街上其他鸡婆的注意，操，新来的婊子，有人这么说，小赞的脸上火辣辣的，他根本不是这么皮儿薄的人，相反，通常他才是把鸡羞辱得无地自容的人。

贱货们一个个找到买主，夜开始深了，街风开始转凉，小赞的心也凉了些许。跳舞的时候他因为手脚不协调被骂过不要干偶像这一行，他把牙齿磨得尖利雪亮，只差没把那人的鸡巴咬下来，后来做过设计师，熬了几天几夜的稿子被扔在地上随意践踏，当厕纸都不够格，那些瞧不起他的人最终被他加倍还了回去，但是如今，他放眼看去，除了零星一两只完全无心生意只顾抽烟聊天的鸡，还有一个痴肥的老女人，昏暗的街灯下竟真的只剩下他一个人。怎么做起鸡来竟也比不过别人么？

他不是没被人睡过。为了各种各样的目的，他前前后后容纳过些许人，他绝不肮脏，却早也说不上干净了。唯一可以肯定的是，就算是在服务别人时，他也百分之百有爽到，面对一根无能的鸡巴他是绝不会屈尊照顾的，哪怕是他有求于人，照样也要把对方踹下床。

他心烦意乱，脑门上也捂出了点虚汗，在夜风中，他首先摘掉了帽子。被认出来，也就认出来吧。总比一个人默默凋零得好。没人来，总也没人来。他脱掉了外套，只穿着无袖的背心，靠在栏杆上。

望着远处零星的星火他突然也想抽烟了，他有些恍惚，在恍惚中，人比较容易干出失常的事，他甚至想在这没人的夜里对着电线杆蹭一顿，将淫水留在上面，这样一来其他野猫就会闻出他已经标记了的领地，被那骚味引来的男人也会排着队等待他的挑选和采撷。

只是幻想罢了，来的是个眉间像有刀劈的痕迹，妆容浓厚，刻薄却又让人迷惑地散发着善意的女人。你买逼吗？他面无表情地问，他以为她是人妖。妈妈冷着脸笑了笑，跟我来，她说，她带着他上了楼，给他一碗热面条。

小赞被三个男人轮奸的时候感觉自己的灵魂都被填满了。

他不受控制地哭着，眼泪啪嗒嗒往下掉，口里嗯嗯唔唔地搅和着一根味道浓厚的鸡巴。下面的两个洞全被塞满了，他哑着嗓子，发不出声音，房间里只能听见男人的粗喘，厚重的蒜味冲得他一阵一阵地头壳疼，白雪公主在被又矮又粗的生殖器不断进犯，他的阴道和肛门都被撑裂了，几个男人正在兴头上，轮换着位置操他的屁眼、花蕊和嘴。

这是他要上的课。妈妈说，笑一笑，小赞笑起来很好看的。他被撞得直打跌。强奸犯操他操得表情收不住，吐着舌头，肥硕的奶子一晃一晃，指缝黑黢黢地掰开他的嘴，不要接吻，他绝望地想，他宁愿吃掉包皮的缝隙里沉积的精垢，不要接吻。

男人们射在他脸上，然后尿在他身上。

他完全湿漉漉了，被尿液浇过的地方火辣辣地烧灼。他蹲在浴室里，一个人将体内的精液抠出来。搞不好会怀孕。他干呕着不知道肚子里不存在的野种的爸爸是谁。

他躺在简易梆硬的床铺上，睁着眼瞪着一片漆黑。吞了避孕药和退烧药，很快他就会陷入模糊的黑暗的梦乡。

最绝望的是，没有人认得他是谁。

×

被人找上门时他早已习惯了快乐做鸡。是谁，他的第一反应竟是对还记得他的人心存感激。可对方却真的恨极了他。来的人直接敲晕了他蒙头带走，他好像做了漫长的梦，梦里为了取悦那些他根本漠不关心的客人他必须假嗨着自插，来叫鸡的人大多并不迫切，一半以上的人只是对此成瘾。他熟识了撩拨丑陋恶心的男人的方法，又恰到好处地露出惹人怜惜的一面，每每有效，他们泄在他手里和口里，只有小部分能坚持到避开他的诱导射在里面。他醒了，看清要搞他的人，心跳得差点飞出胸膛。

五六根粗黑的阴茎，看起来会撑爆肠道的硬度。他瑟瑟发抖，怕自己会被搞到没命，却又难以自持地流了口水。他太久没有碰到这么美丽的鸡巴了，光是看着就兴奋到难以自持。对方显然闻到了他的骚味，相互嘟哝了一句该死的妓女，吊着他，先用阴茎抽打他的脸和屁股，他高高撅着屁股趴着，屈辱地听着自己被虐打的声响，然后他听见了他们的惊呼，这婊子有两个洞，男人的腥膻味儿开始在空气中上升，他疼了一下，愣住了。这不是他熟悉的被爆操的感觉。

疼痛来自于腿部后面靠近屁股的位置，开始只是刺痛，接着源源不断的痛感开始传来，接着是第二下、第三下，他猛地明白过来正有人用刀划开他的皮肉。

疼痛不那么明显，甚至他自己的鸡巴和阴道滴答淌水的感觉也不那么明显，他在昏迷中被下药了，静脉注射，或许，他颈侧的血管正在猛烈的突突跳动，他想开口说话却被猛地扇了一巴掌，下巴像是脱臼了，连脑子都在震颤。闭嘴，有人说，想告老师么？语气轻蔑，敢开口就操死你。

他被强奸了。

没有快感，全身都是疼的，肠胃被搅在了一起，连着镶嵌在身体里的楔子一下一下地抽痛，他仿佛被按在水下般鼓膜胀痛，短暂地失聪了，说话声。笑声。喘息声。都很远。疼痛麻痹了，疼痛又回来，他们弄坏了他，花穴流血了，嘴角也被磕得淤血肿紫。他感觉不到男人的扯拽，插拔既无快感也无忧虑，更尖刺的疼痛在于刀在身上的游走，他被划得处处都是口子，他知道的，没有了皮肤的包裹，血液争先恐后地往外涌，那感觉很热，有点像临近高潮时的虚软，忽然又很冷，他觉得连着那翻滚的血他的生命也在流走。他睁大眼睛，妄图看得清些，有条鸡巴在操他大腿上的血口子，那么深了，雪白的，黑的，红的相交，竟然看得人情欲勃发。

他看着那些男人在他身上发情的样子，竟也又瘙痒难耐。操死我。他吐着血沫，舌尖裹着一条跳动的肉棒，他终于又找回情欲了，在这样一个诡异的节点他感受到了男人的宠爱，好幸福，那么多的鸡巴全都属于他，他全身都破损了正好为他嗷嗷待哺的孩子们提供了更多可吸吮的去处。

他漂浮起来，眼看着离自己的躯体越来越远。他瞪着眼，等待着。


End file.
